A Night With The Tickle Monster Prince
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Prince Jocu once again finds a new friend to tickle!


**guestsurprise has done another tickle prince story! Enjoy! :)**

 **Kbbiskool is a guest in this story. I will call her KB for this one.**

* * *

KB was right in the middle of a rest when she heard someone gently scratching from inside her closet. A bit terrified, she gently got up from bed and was about to leave when suddenly her closet door flew open! With a deep chuckle, a pair of green eyes looked out at her.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, now running for the bedroom door.

"Don't run away…the night is just beginning," came the deep voice. KB ran for the door just the same, but felt the door jam shut! It wouldn't open no matter how much she pulled and twisted the handle. At that moment, she felt a pair of hands grab around her waist and lift her off the floor!

"HELP! HELP!" She screamed, but the being gently tossed her on her bed and crossed his arms in amusement. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Who am I? I am the one you challenged…" He grinned mischievously.

"P-Prince Jocu? Like from the story?" KB said in shock.

"The same," He said with a gentle bow and wiggling his ears somewhat playfully. "I am intrigued by you and I am ready for your challenge."

"Well, I'm a warrior! I'm not scared easily!" KB huffed.

"Oh? And so that scream was not in fear?" He said, arching an amused brow.

"Of course not! I was just shocked, not scared." KB smiled in confidence.

"Well, if you're so brave then come and get it KB." Prince Jocu growled playfully, now bearing his fangs in a mock hiss.

"I'm ready!" KB said, now charging at the titan.

"Mmmmmmm, that energy is so enlightening! Let's rumble!" Prince Jocu laughed, now feeling her playfully jump at him. He grabbed her and pinned her under his massive chest and began wiggling his claws in her sides.

"H-HEY! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA STHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Nope. I'm not gonna let you go," He laughed, now tickling her with his long and massive claws.

"PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" She said, as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I forgot to mention something. My species feeds on laughter and happiness. You are making this more satisfying." He laughed, now running his claws down her neck and brushing her hair from her face.

"Y-YOU'RE TIHIHIHIHIHICKLING ME AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA QUIT IT!"

"Of course I am tickling you! You challenged me!"

"BUHUHUHUHUHUUHUHUHUHUHUHHUT I WAHAHAHAHANT TO TICKLE YOU!"

Smiling at that comment, he stopped and let her recover. While KB was resting for a bit, she felt the large titan lay down next to her.

"You told another girl you had six brothers! Is that true?"

"Of course it is. But I am considered one of the most powerful ticklers," He grinned, now brushing her hair from her face. Grinning hugely, KB reached over and began tickling his abs.

"Oh feeling a bit cheeky huh?" He chuckled, now laying down on his back completely and letting her tickle him.

"Well, I did challenge you and abs are sometimes the worst spot!" She giggled. She saw him giggling, but it wasn't the worst spot! She then moved to his stomach and armpits.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOPE! THOSE AREN'T MY WORSE PARTS!" He laughed, now feeling her wiggle her fingers on his neck. After a few moments, KB pouted cutely. Prince Jocu noticed and ran his tail under her chin.

"Now now…don't be upset…there are a few places you didn't try," He grinned, now wiggling his pointed ears in a cute way. He then laid on his stomach and motioned for her to get on his back. Once she climbed up, he rested his head on his folded arms. KB then gently scratched behind his ears and Prince Jocu immediately began laughing hard!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA KB! KB!"

"Your ears! Your ears are your ticklish spot!" She laughed happily, now scratching behind them more. KB loved tickling him just as much as he tickled her. Soon the tide was turned and he flipped her over and began tickling her again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JOCU LEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET GOHOHOHOHOHOH!"

"But this is so enjoyable." He cooed, now leaning down and planting fun and playful kisses on her cheeks and face. But her face soon began to turn red, so he stopped and let her rest on his chest. "Feeling better KB?"

"Yes! This was the best night ever!" KB smiled, now cuddling into him.

All she could do was smile. Not only was this a night to remember, but the prince of tickle monsters was now her good friend.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it kbbiskool! I hope you all enjoyed it! This is it for requests for now but don't worry! Prince Jocu and his brothers will return!**

 **Meet the Tickle Monster Brothers!**

 ***As we all know that Prince Jocu is the leader and will always be in the public eye because he is the most ambitious and craziest of them all. However, you all have not met his SIX brothers!**

 **1\. Prince Jest, the oldest. He is a dark navy blue being that is slightly taller than all of the others. He has navy blue skin, pointed ears, white fangs, bright yellow eyes, white horns that gently curl up (like the horns of the Beast on Beauty and the Beast) and white hair that stands mid-length down his back and a strong build. He has four arms, white claws, and his personality is known to be the most serious. He can be playful with his subjects, but he is still the most serious of the seven. He can almost be a stick in the mud because of the seriousness. He was made king over a small planet where the people can be serious from time to time, so a tickle monster is definitely needed.**

 **2\. Prince Jape, the second oldest. He is a dark purple being with blonde hair that touches his mid-back and is the same height as Prince Jocu. He has long white claws, four arms, pointed ears, purple eyes, white fangs, and he does have a leaner build than Prince Jest, but he still does have prominent muscles. He has cream-colored horns that gently curl around his ears like a ram. He is the most ego centrical of the brothers. He considers himself the very best tickler and he was made king of a small planet of beings who do nothing but tell him how wonderful he is (which doesn't help his humbleness in the least).**

 **3\. Prince Jocu, the third eldest. He is the most popular and the most known of the brothers. He is a tall red being that is the same height as Prince Jape. He is evenly matched in strength with Prince Jest and can stand against any of his brothers. He has black thick hair that is mid-length down his back, but he usually wears it back so he doesn't get it in his face. He is in training because his father is going to place him as king tickle monster over Earth. He has green eyes, four arms, black claws, and black horns that gently curl up like the horns of the Beast on Beauty and the Beast). However, he does not always show the horns because he doesn't want to scare anyone. When he is ready to rule, he will become a beautiful royal blue color with white hair and white claws. It is tradition to change when a person is ready to take over a realm. However, he can turn back to his red shade when he wants to take a break from his kingly duties.**

 **4\. Prince Blithe, the fourth son. He is considered the lovely dovey brother. He loves attention and being affectionate to woman, almost more than tickling. He is respectful, but definitely the flirt. He, Jocu, and all of the other brothers are the same height. He is a dark green with dark green eyes with white, bushy hair that barely passes his shoulders. He has long white claws and he has cream-colored horns that also curl around his ears like a ram. He too has white fangs and pointed ears, and a slightly muscular build, but not as prominent as his three older brothers. He is considered too young to be king over any realm at this time, but that doesn't stop him from sneaking into Earth and flirting with the Earth women. Many times, Jocu has had to pull him back to their home realm (Jocu does not like his brothers in his territory.)**

 **5\. Prince Jovi, the fifth son. He is considered the quiet brother, but definitely mischievous when he wants to be. He is usually found listening to music or reading a book about humans or the other people that his brothers rule over. He has blond hair, turquoise skin and eyes, white fangs, lean but slightly muscular build. Because he is one of the younger ones, he doesn't have horns as of yet. Horns are a sign of maturity. He is considered too young to rule over any other planets as a tickle monster king at this time.**

 **6\. Prince Vivo, the sixth son. He is considered the happy go lucky one of the brothers. He is loves to give hugs and cheer people up. He probably would make a better cuddle monster than tickle monster! He absolutely loves messing with Jocu because Jocu is usually the one who will chase him and have fun with him out of the oldest three. He is bright yellow with yellow eyes, white fangs, pointed ears, black hair and black claws. He too enjoys sneaking into other realms and playing with the humans and other people. And he is always drug back to his home by his brothers.**

 **7\. Prince Amio, the seventh son. He is considered the playful one. He and Prince Vivo can be a lot of mischief when they are together. He is sometimes wary of leaving his own realm, but he enjoys messing with his older brothers. He is orange with orange eyes, lean build with slightly noticeable muscles, black hair and black claws.**

 **All brothers have tails which can manifest to one big one or three individual tails that have a furry tip on the end. They all have four arms and all are shape-shifters. Depending on the type of person you are, they will change to match what you need and what tickles you. They all have the power of invisibility and have the ability to enter any realm they wish through their portals.**

 **If you live on Earth, you will more than likely be chased by Prince Jocu. However…if you are off of Earth and land somewhere else, you may get the attention of his brothers!**

 **You will see and hear about Prince Jocu the most, but this is just a little taste of what his brothers are like. :)**


End file.
